


Like Candy

by eleanor_lavish



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom
Genre: Candy, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:37:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eleanor_lavish/pseuds/eleanor_lavish





	Like Candy

"No, no fucker, stop it," Bob stood on his tiptoes and reached his arms all the way over his head to slip the candy necklace firmly around his wrist three times. Looking up, it looked like a hippie bracelet.

Looking up was not a wise move.

Frank growled low in his chest and bit down hard on the candy pieces already around Bob's neck. "Frank, what the _fuck_ ," Bob yelped and tried to push him off with his candy-free hand.

"'s my _birthday_ ," Frank whined, clinging to Bob like a tiny, tattooed monkey. "It's _mine_."

"Just because, hey!" Bob pressed back when Frank leaned in again, the colorful candies crunching in his teeth, "Asshole! Just because it's your birthday, does not mean all the candy is yours!"

"Can't eat the chocolate," Frank mumbled from somewhere under Bob's ear, his mouth hot and seeking. Bob hissed when the sharp edges of broken candy pressed into his skin and Frank made a sorry noise and licked it off with the tip of his tongue. Bob's breathe caught and Frank tightened his fingers in the back of Bob's tshirt and yanked him closer. "'s not fair," Frank murmured, and Bob tried to keep his fingers from tangling in Frank's hair and failed. "You can at least let me have the not chocolate stuff."

"S-sorry," Bob said, and really, he didn't mean it. The candy was a _gift_ from a _fan_ , for all of them, not just stupid Frank and his stupid Halloween birthday and his stupid lactose intolerance. But Frank was rolling his hips a little as he pushed to his toes and pulled at the elastic string around Bob's neck with his teeth.

"Give it," he said as it snapped back against Bob's neck.

"You want it, that's fine, but I'm not taking it off," Bob bit back, and he really didn't register what he'd said until he saw Frank's eyes flash. He grinned like a fucking cat, and Bob thought _oh, fuck_ before Frank's mouth was on his neck again, biting and licking, shifting against him to get at a piece that was too far away, pressing his dick into Bob's thigh, his belt into Bob's dick. "Frankie," Bob said, but his eyes were already closed, head back to let Frank just have what he wanted.

"Making me work for it, Bryar," Frank laughed low in his ear and Bob flushed pink as Frank snapped his hips again, harder.

Bob's neck was raw, tender where Frank's teeth scraped again and again, wet with spit, sticky, and Bob thought about Frank on his knees, all the wet, sticky, perfect things Frank could do with his mouth and he moaned. Frank wasn't chasing candy anymore, Bob realized with a warm tingle in his spine. He was panting hard and harsh against Bob's throat, his hips rolling in clipped thrusts against Bob's leg when Bob let his hand slip down over Frank's back, grab his ass and pull up and in, Frank let out a string of curses as he came. Bob was still holding Frank up when he reached down to squeeze Bob once, twice through his track pants and bite down on his collarbone. Bob let out a long, low groan and came with Frank's thumb sliding up the underside of his dick.

When he blinked his eyes open, Frank was twining their fingers together. Bob's grin was probably stupid and sated so he didn't really mind when Frank laughed at him. He did mind, however, when Frank lifted Bob's hand to his mouth and took a crunching bite from his candy bracelet. "Frank..." he warned, and Frank just laughed harder.


End file.
